Sociopath love
by desperatemayie
Summary: Megan comes clean, even if the truth isn't pretty at all.


**Pairing:** Kate/Megan

**Synopsis: **Megan comes clean, even if the truth isn't pretty at all.

Kegan aren't my priority obviously. Otherwise, they would be a couple by now on the show! And the wonderful song _Love, love, love _from _Of monsters and men_ that inspired me this fic isn't mine either.

**This story isn't betaread. Sorry in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes

**Sociopath love**

_by desperatemayie_

Since a couple of moths, she made up her mind. She passed so many sleepless nights thinking, and rethink and overthinking it. Kate Murphy came to the conclusion that she will never fully understand her feelings towards her redhead employee but it don't make them any less real. She fell in love with her just like she fell in love with Tood and her ex before, Steven. Actually, she felt even harder for her. Each time she sees her, her heart is beating faster. She feels sweaty. The plams of her hands are trembling. Her mouth runs out of saliva. Her throat is dry. But she never let those feelings interfere her professionnal obligations. Her top priority is her job. The feelings she daily resent for her employee don't erase all the anger she feels when Megan disobey the rules and by doing some tests without her boss's consent…and end up being right.

But Kate Murphy softened her boss manners when she learned about Lacey's diabete. After two days of seeing Megan worried sick and sad, she couldn't take it any longer. She had to be there for her. Megan needed a friend more than anything. And, since a month, Kate acted like the perfect best friend. They went out for drinks. She listened to her when she poured her heart out about everything that was wrong in her life. Each time they are able to, they had lunch together. During an Friday evening of May, Kate carried her home since she had a bit too much to drink. Megan insisted that she spend the night with her. They ended up listening to a movie, in her bed, cuddling. Before they know it, they were kisisng. Tenderly. Until Megan drifts of to sleep. The next morning, at her biggest surprise, Kate didn't have to live the hangover cliche. Megan didn't say she regretted it or pretend that nothing ever happened. In fact, it happened again. Just sweet kisses.

But of course, Kate's hidden feelings had to submerge her and she ruined it…

_I love, love, love you_

The words slipped away without a warning. They were at the tip of her tongue for so long. She didn't think about the consequences. For a minute, she wasn't Megan Hunt's boss. She wasn't worried about the fact Megan might not be a lesbian or available. Kate was just a woman in love and she had to come clean.

Megan chosed that precise moment for freaking out and make the cliche happening. Without taking time to process the event, she spitted the brutal truth. Kate's brain couldn't put Megan's words in a logical order. She doesn't even know if Megan actually said those words or it what just what Kate's subconscious learned to memorize ove the months. What her brain registered was this : _Get out of my house. Not a lesbian, a boss before being a friend, kisses happened because she misses Aiden, No feelings for her. Kate, a dumb for saying that. Put Megan in a very awkward position. _

Though, Kate only remembered one sentence without any doubt. How could she forget those hurtful words that made her cry for the rest of the week-end?

_Get out of my house, you fucking crazy dyke._

_Well, maybe I am crook for stealing your heart away. And maybe I am crook for not caring for it. Yeah, maybe I am a bad, bad, bad…bad person. Well, baby I know…_

The Monday that followed that melodramatic event wasn't diffrent at all for Megan Hunt. It was a return to normal, meaning a fight with Lacey over a party, a fight with her mom, also over glamourous boring party, a new complex case and an annoying Peter who couldn't keep his curious mouth shut. What happened with Kate was simply another problem she had to solve as soon as possible. She had to fix it the _Megan Hunt the employee_ way. Everyone knows she isn't the same person at home than at work. At home, when Lacey is arguing with her and it ends badly, Megan starts crying almost instantly. She's very emotionally cryer. At work, not that much. She is bitchy, bossy, in your face. She is like that with the family's victim, with her co-workers and with her boss. Everyone knows that. So, Kate should had known better when she said those fatal three words. Megan won't certainly change her behavior at work because of what happened.

She indeed remained direct. First thing she did when she reached the floor was to storm into Kate's office, not bothering at knocking, and just say the line she memorized the whole ride here : I'm sorry. I overreacted when I said that you were…you know…but I want you to know that from now on, I will pretend that nothing ever happened between us and I'll just be your employee. She delivered that line coldly, uncharastically and left without letting the chance to the poor blondeto say a single syllable.

_So, I think it's best that we both forget, before we dwell on it, the way you held me so thight all through the nights til it was near morning._

Yeah, of course, Megan felt like a complete jerk. Deep inside her, she hated to be so mean towards Kate. But she couldn't let her emotions submerged her like Kate let hers. Megan knows she isn't a lesbian. She never will. She truly just missed her boyfriend and wanted some comfort. She never thought about Kate in a erotic way. She never dreamt about her. She never truly wished about kissing her luscious lips, even though the kisses they shared were pleasant. She also had to admitt Kate Murphy's embrace was warm and comfortable. But really just like a friend…

Megan Hunt is no dumb. She perfectly knows she done everything she could for ending her friendship with her boss once and for all. She will truly miss having lunches with her and sharing a good laugh in the lab room. Maybe that will happen someday though. But now, she knows the blonde needs some time. And she understands. Maybe Megan is the reason why Kate is having questions about her sexuality.

The redhead has to respect that…while forgetting their own lesbian moment… Really easy for her. Not for the chief.

_And these fingertips will never run through your skin. And those bright blue eyes can't only meet mine across a room filled with people that are less important than you._

A couple of days later, Megan though the situation would get back to normal. But she never felt normal around her boss. And now, it's so much worse. She feels too guilty. She looks away each time Kate is entering her office alone. The silence is too loud. Megan can't cope.

_Cause you love, love, love, when you know I can't love. You love, love, love when you know I can't love you._

It's been 3 months now since Kate kissed her redhead employee and tell her she was in love with her and the situation just started to get like it used to be. In surface, nonethless. Kate knows you can't heal from someone you love that will never loves you back, no matter how hard you try. It hurts too much. Kate can't accept it, her only choice is to endure it.

THE END


End file.
